Bajo la mesa
by Loto de Origami
Summary: Romano tiene un extraño accidente en una reunión mundial, que involucra a su rizo, el idiota español y una mesa. Para peor, le toca enterarse de algunas cosas de su alrededor ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?


En vez de avanzar lo ya comenzado, me pongo a escribir cosas nuevas, al menos es corto. Ah, subí un poco el tonito =3

Advertencias: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Insinuaciones de diverso tipo.

**Bajo la mesa**

No terminaba de comprender cómo había permitido que las cosas se pusieran así de feas… bueno, no tan feas, pero bastante incómodas, porque no había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía estando de rodillas debajo del blanco mantel de la mesa de reuniones, sufriendo lo indecible y entre las piernas del idiota más grande del mundo.

-¡Bastardo, esto duele! ¡Acaba de una vez!

-Eso intento, pero es que está muy enredado…

-¡Ah, no lo tires así!

-Je, eso no sonó adolorido, Lovi…

-Cállate y deja de tirarlo, la reunión está por comenzar.

Ordenó el sur italiano con voz acalorada y no era precisamente por la temperatura bajo la mesa, sino por culpa de ese puto español, la puta suerte y su puta lujuria que lo habían llevado a la extraña y horrible situación en que se encontraban, con el delicado rulito de Romano enredado irremediablemente en el cierre del pantalón de su ex tutor.

-No cede, creo que tendremos que cort…

-¡Chigiiii! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, imbécil!

-Tienes razón, creo que yo sería el más perjudicado… hehehehe

Rió nerviosamente Antonio, porque ya comenzaba a oír los pasos de las otras naciones acercándose a la sala de conferencias para terminar la reunión y su querido Lovino seguía amarrado a su pantalón y si los descubrían así se armaría un gran escándalo y sus jefes querrían castrarlo por irresponsable, pero Romano lo haría antes y sus enemigos lo disfrutarían mucho y él nunca más podría hacer cositas con su amado italiano y…¡todo por pedirle que le hiciera un favorcito en el descanso para relajarse de tanta tensión!

-¡Que te apures, mierda!

Antonio comenzó a jalar con desesperación del rulo de su novio, sus capacidades de contorsión no daban como para lograr acercarse hasta donde se encontraba el nudo para desatarlo, además ¿quién podría concentrarse con esos gemidos que ahogaba el italiano a cada tirón?

-Déjalo de una vez. Yo trataré de sacarlo mientras tú disimulas y rezas para que no nos descubran.

-P-ero no podré concentrarme contigo ahí.

-¡De qué hablas! ¡Tú nunca te concentras!

-Eres cruel, querido.

Por impulso, Lovino intentó levantarse para golpear a su tonto amante o por lo menos mirarlo con odio, pero el tirón lo hizo gemir de nuevo y, para peor, sonrojarse como un tomate, cosa que el español disfrutó a pesar de todo.

No pudo siquiera insultarlo, pues en ese momento comenzaron a entrar los demás países sentándose con desgano para reanudar la conferencia mundial.

Alguien se sentó a la derecha de Antonio, Lovino inmediatamente supo que se trataba de su hermano menor, pues nadie en esa maldita junta tendría más gusto que él para elegir esos auténticos zapatos italianos, pese a ser un verdadero estúpido su buen sentido estético era incuestionable. A su lado, desde luego, estaban las insípidas botas del macho patatas, Romano tuvo que contener las ganas de atacarlo de algún cruel modo como amarrar sus cordones a la silla o algo así… (Pues sí, esas botas tienen cordones)

-Ve… hermano España ¿Has visto a mi fratello?

-¿Eh?... No, digo sí, él se fue. Lo llamaron porque… porque encontraron un parásito en su huerto de tomates…

Terminó en un susurro triste.

-… Pobre, lo llamaré para saber si todo va bien…

España y Romano temblaron, si Feliciano lo llamaba la melodía de su teléfono, la música de El Padrino, sonaría debajo de la mesa delatándolos, por primera vez en su vida, el sur italiano agradeció la intervención de Alemania.

-Por favor, Feliciano, hazlo más tarde. Todos debemos apagar los celulares para comenzar la reunión.

-Ve… d'accordo.

La reunión comenzó repitiendo la misma rutina de siempre, plagada de cotilleos, ideas estúpidas y tensiones sexuales sin resolver que eran el verdadero motivo por el cual ellos tenían sus juntas aparte de sus líderes, que se mostraban siempre bastante reacios a conocer las intimidades de sus amadas naciones. En tanto, Lovino intentaba soltar su delicado rizo del pantalón de España, aunque apenas podía hacerlo, pues a cada intento sentía el miembro de Antonio palpitar estimulado por las involuntarias caricias y, para qué negarlo, él mismo sentía gran excitación con tanto rozar la entrepierna de su novio y su propia zona erógena, más aun después de lo que había hecho durante el descanso.

Cada cierto tiempo se detenía para respirar hondo y evitar suspirar o gemir y en esas pausas comenzó a poner atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por decir de algún modo, el lado B de las conferencias mundiales. Lo cierto es que había cosas bastante interesantes además de una gran variedad de zapatos (lo cual también era muy atrayente para él, como uno de los países capitales de la moda).

Descubrió por ejemplo que la inacabable fuente de comida chatarra de Estados Unidos provenía de un cajón oculto debajo del asiento que siempre ocupaba (en la cabecera de la mesa), así que pensó que sería de gran utilidad bloquear a futuro ese compartimento para ahorrarse la desagradable escena de ver masticar comida chatarra al maldito norteamericano. También vio, bastante asombrado, aunque ni tanto tampoco, que al mismo tiempo en que Francia e Inglaterra discutían en la superficie, por debajo sus piernas mantenían otro tipo de pelea, donde las caricias lascivas y salvajes se correspondían con los insultos que sus voces arrojaban ¿No que el cejón estaba de novio con Estados Unidos? Pensaba Lovino con una sonrisa torcida, al parecer no podía dejar los viejos vicios.

Otro que tenía qué decir sobre vicios era Japón, que tenía sobre sus piernas unos de sus pervertidos libros y él que pensaba que el oriental era uno de los pocos que ponía atención a las reuniones. Aunque de todos modos, quién puede poner atención siquiera en una lectura cuando a cada instante debe alejar la mano somnolienta de un griego que por debajo de la mesa parece mucho más activo que en la superficie.

Romano se entretuvo en el nudo de su rizo, analizando los movimientos para desenredarlo y causando un notorio temblor en el español.

-¿Sucede algo, España?

Preguntó Austria, la reunión estaba tan aburrida que prefería mirar las extrañas reacciones del joven en frente suyo. Antonio se inquietó.

-Ha…hace… calor ¿no?

-No has parado de temblar desde que terminó el receso- agregó acomodándose los lentes como cada vez que iba a regañarlo (y bien sabía España lo que era ser sermoneado por el austriaco)- Ten cuidado, nadie quiere que te enfermes…

-Oh, qué amable…

-Lo digo por la Eurozona. Con Grecia nos basta.

Concluyó, regresando su atención a la reunión o al menos intentándolo, Antonio no respondió, aunque en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho, mientras menos se fijaran en él en ese momento, mejor.

Lovino hizo otra pausa al oír lo sucedido en la superficie, por lo que volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Bélgica seguía teniendo bonita piernas, lástima que a su lado su hermano acariciaba y apretaba algo bultoso en sus piernas… espera ¿trajo a su conejo? ¡Es que no hay respeto en las reuniones! Sería para desestresarse de tanta barbarie.

Hungría también llevaba algo extraño a las conferencias, sí, su famoso sartén estaba junto a ella y tenía una extraña lucecita roja y brillante en la parte superior (como si fuera una cámara), que Romano ignoró rápidamente, distrayéndose con la familia nórdica, precisamente con Noruega y Dinamarca que intercambiaban papelitos con mensajitos, algo en la mente del italiano le decía que realmente no quería conocer el contenido de esas pequeñas misivas.

Lovino regresó su atención al cierre, apenas quedaban unas vueltas para liberarse, ya pronto acabaría… ejem, qué sugestivo sonó eso.

Finalmente la reunión se dio por finalizada con un disparo gratuito por parte de Suiza.

-Espagne ¿No nos acompañas con unos tragos?

Preguntó su amigo Francia acomodando sus cosas.

-Eh… no- respondió el aludido cansado (y acalorado)- quiero terminar de ordenar estos datos antes de irme, ya sabes… si no llego con algo claro, mis jefes me la van a dar.

-Entiendo, entonces hasta la otra.

-Sí, adiós.

Esperó con su natural sonrisa hasta que todos abandonaran la sala, en un destello de prudencia hasta se aseguró de que no estuviera ese oso blanco que solía denotar la presencia de Can… Can… ¿Canarias? No, esa era suya, como fuera. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que se habían largado todos, echó suavemente la silla para atrás, encontrándose con la mirada encendida de su pequeño amado italiano.

-Hola, Lovi… ¡Lo logramos!

Lovino permanecía sin responderle, con la respiración agitada, el dichoso rizo malogrado pero libre al fin, el feroz rojo de su rostro en un tono cuya causa el español no sabría definir, a pesar de que con el tiempo había aprendido a reconocer cuando los sonrojos de Romano eran por rabia, vergüenza o excitación, tal y como se reconoce el estado de un rico tomate por su color. Pero no era momento de pensar en tomates, ciertamente la ausencia de reacción por parte de su amante le causaba escalofríos.

-¿P-pasó algo malo mientras estabas a-ahí?

Por la mente de Romano pasaron más de mil potenciales respuestas a esa estúpida pregunta, la mayoría de ellas eran insultos. Pensó que quizá más adelante podría contarle algunas de las traumatizantes cosas que había visto, pero que primero tenía algo insoslayable por hacer.

-Idiota, ¿Aun tienes los vidrios polarizados en tu auto?

-Ehh… sí ¿Por…?

-Pues nos vamos para allá ahora mismo, maldición.

Exclamó arrastrándolo del brazo con urgencia. Antonio tardó apenas unos segundos en comprender, pues lo cierto es que él también había quedado **bastante** estimulado después de esa reunión, pero de ningún modo se esperó tal efecto en Lovino.

Al final, mientras entraban desesperados al asiento trasero de su auto, España bendeciría entre jadeos las consecuencias del desafortunado incidente.

* * *

><p>Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta del incidente bajo esa mesa, así de ociosos… al menos hasta que Hungría descargue su cámara X3<p> 


End file.
